WorldWide
by ForeverrYoungg
Summary: When, Carlos & BTR have to travel around the world, Ariana Grande has to stay back home. She misses him & can't wait for his return. But, after the year passes, certain people creep into her life while, others float back. & many unexpected things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or Victorious. If I did Ariana Grande would be a regular on BTR & would be dating Carlos.

**Two Months Before**

"_**Ari, I'm sorry." Carlos told her. He interlaced both of his hands with hers.**_

_**Ariana shook her head. "I understand-..its business. If you have to tour, you have to tour. There's nothing you could have done to stay here with me-.." He voice trailed off.**_

_**A loud noise shook the table. Ariana looked down to see Carlos' fist pound the table again. "God dammit!" He groaned. He ran his hands through his thick, black hair. "I can't live without you, Ariana." He started getting teary eyed.**_

"_**Just try alright. I promise you'll be the only thing I think about for those twelve months." She nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around the Latino boy as he planted a long, romantic kiss on her lips.**_

**Ariana's POV**

**Introduction**

"_Two months have passed since I've last seen Carlos."_

Have you ever loved someone so much to the point that you were blind to everything or everyone else except that one, amazing person? Well, that how it is for me. Or at least was. I've been dating international pop star, Carlos Pena Jr. You've heard of him right? Singer, actor, Big Time Rush? Ring a bell? Well, yeah. I mean he's amazing & everything. I just wish he didn't have to tour around the world for a year. That's how it's been. It's been two months since I've seen him. Eight more months to go. God, how can I handle more sorrow filled months? Right before he left to Europe we made a promise. Not a big promise for some people. But, it defiantly was one we were going to keep.

**Ariana's Flash-Back**

"_I know there will be girls involved in my life while I'm touring the world. But, none of them were compare to you, okay? Love, you're the one I'll be thinking about Worldwide." Carlos cooed as he stroked his girlfriend's red velvet hair._

_Ariana blushed a deep scarlet red. Almost the color of her red velvet hair. She smiled shyly. "I love you, Carlos Roberto Pena Jr."_

"_I love you, Ariana Joan Grande." Carlos finished. He leaned over & softly & passionately kissed her lips._

**End of Flash-Back**

I cannot stand being away from him. I don't know how I've lasted these last two long months. Yes, long months. They've definitely been long.

"Ari." Someone interrupted my thoughts. I looked up & met a pair light brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Matt. What do you need?" I asked. Matt Bennett. He was one of my very good friends. He's been helping me forget about these twelve months. So far, it's helped me smile. But, I don't know how long I can put up with this act. It was definitely tearing me apart inside that he left. How come I had to deal with this?

"Dan wants us for shooting." He paused. "You okay?" He asked, looking at my glinting brown eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I ran my finger under my eye, drying away any excess salt water from my tear-filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, concerned. He obviously knew something was up.

"Yup-..I was just thinking-.." My voice trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt asked.

"I'm really fine." I shook my head 'no', as my tiny nose scrunched up.

"Okay, then." He joked & lightly taped the tip of my nose. "Come on, Ari." He put his arm around me as we made our way to rehearsal.

**Author's Note: **_Well, first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it. Reviews will get you a virtual sugar cookie. [hands you cookie] There you go. XD Well, yeee. There will be one more POV till Elizabeth's & then you're in for a big surprise. (;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos' POV**

Those few words kept repeating again & again in my helmet covered head.

"_I love you, Carlos Roberto Pena Jr."_

"_I love you, Ariana Joan Grande."_

That was the first time. The first time for a few things. Including, saying those three beautiful words. _"I love you." _& I had said it back. I was surprised I gave away my love that easy. Usually it took longer than a few months of knowing someone to really feel that emotion but, for some reason I knew Ariana was different-..Different in a good way. Definitely in a good way. I smiled slightly at the memory of that night. I missed her a lot, no more than a lot. I missed her tons.

"Hey, Bud." Logan said patting his best friends back. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said looking up at my friend. I let out a small smile. "I was just day-dreaming." I chuckled.

Logan wiggled his eyebrows & laughed. "Bout' what?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Ariana. I miss her a lot." I frowned.

"Well, Bud. Just remember six more months & you'll get to see her beautiful face again." Logan smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish we didn't have to be separated for a whole year. It really sucks, big time." I sighed.

Logan nodded. "I know it does. I had to leave Liz."

I nodded back. "Good thing their best friends. They'll go through everything together." I guess the thought of Ariana having someone there in the same situation, let alone her best friend, made me feel better about being gone.

Suddenly, Logan's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Okay." He nodded a few times. "They want us for rehearsal. Our concerts tonight at seven."

I scrunched my nose up in return. "Okay." I stretched. I got up & followed Logan out to his car.

**Author's Note: **_Review, Review, Review. I won't post the next one till I get at least three reviews. & the next one is Liz's POV & they'll be a surprise in there! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth's POV**

Ariana has been acting different lately. But, not in a way that you'd think. I know it's not because she misses Carlos. I just know that's not it. They're has to be something else on her mind. I turned on the heel of my suede boots & face my best friend.

"There's something wrong, huh?" I asked her, it was more like a statement than a start-forward question.

Ariana thought for a second. 'Should she tell her?' She thought again. 'No.' "Nothing's wrong." She fake-smiled.

I arched an eyebrow. "Okay?" I said, not believing what Ariana was saying but, decided to drop it. "I'm gonna go talk to Vic, kay?" I asked.

Ariana nodded.

I walked over to Victoria quickly. She was chatting with Avan not paying attention.

"Come here!" I grabbed the end of her hair & pulled her over to the corner.

"Ow hair! Ow hair!" She screamed while I tugged on her dark brown locks.

"I need to talk to you." I stated.

"Thanks for giving me head trauma!" She rubbed the back of her head.

"This is serious!" I cried out.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She ran her ran through her hair.

"Have you noticed, Ari?" I said. I said the sentence in almost a whisper.

"What about, Ari?" Vic asked, obviously confused.

"She's gotten bigger, Vic. Not fat bigger but, bigger, bigger." My eyes widen. "She's been acting different. Taking off days of rehearsal."

"You don't think?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know what her & Carlos have done-.." My voice trailed off.

"Should we ask her?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Ari, are you pregnant or are you just that fat?" I said, using my sarcastic tone on Vic.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Well, we have to find out somehow. Better now than later."

I slowly nodded my head. "I guess you're right."

Victoria stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Call her over."

"Ari!" I called over to her. She slowly got up & frolicked over to us.

"Uh-..how do we put this-..?" Vic started. She took a deep breath. "BeforeCarlosleft,didyouguysdoanything?" Vic said, as fast as her voice could go.

Ariana arched an eyebrow, obviously confused & not understanding what Victoria had said. "What do you mean?"

Victoria sighed. "Did you do anything with Carlos?"

Ariana shrugged. "Well, yeah." She giggled.

My eyes widened. Victoria shook her head. "No Ari, not like that. You know, are you pregnant?"

Ariana shot back like a rocket. "S'cuse me?" She cried out.

"Ari-..Just answer the question-.." I told my best friend in a calm voice.

"I don't know, why?" Ariana asked but, suddenly a drop fell from her eye & then, another & another. & soon she dropped to the floor in a heap of tears.

"Oh, Ari." Vic & I picked her up & wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I've been feeling different lately." Ariana sobbed into Vic's shoulder. "I've been telling myself that, that wasn't the reason."

Vic sighed. "Okay, we're getting you a test after rehearsal, okay?" Ariana nodded.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said & took my best friend into the nearest bathroom. I ran my finger under Ari's eye drying away the tears. I then, ran a paper towel under the fascist & wiped off the mascara smudges.

Vic walked in after us. "Here." She smiled slightly trying to make the situation better. She handed Ariana a water bottle. Ariana nodded & took it.

"We'll get the test. & you can take it at my house. You & Liz can even spend the night after." She smiled again. This time Ariana smiled genuinely back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

"Come on." I nudged my best friend into the drug store.

"Ugh..No." Ariana put her heels up as I tried to push her into the store. She was obviously not going to move.

"I'm not getting it for you!" I told her, my face scrunching up.

"Please?" Ariana asked, making a puppy dog face.

"Ask Avan." I said, pointing to the tan boy standing next to me. Avan got bored & decided to tag along. Good thing Ariana had mentioned it to him before hand.

"Why me?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Please? Ariana sighed & used her brown eyes on Avan.

"No." He stated.

"Please?"

"Definitely not."

"Come on. Please? I'll love you forever."

"Never in a million years." Ariana's jaw dropped in defense.

"Avan!" Ariana complained.

"Fine." He groaned. He looked over & gave me a very dirty look.

"Hi there." Avan said, a fake-smile planted on his face. He faced the cashier.

"Hi. What do you need?" The cashier responded.

"A pregnancy test." Avan nodded.

"You're pregnant?" The cashier laughed.

"Actually-..it's for my girlfriend." He winked & pointed over at me.

My jaw literally dropped all the way to the floor. I shook my head, furiously back & forth. "No, no, no!"

Avan chuckled at my little melt down. I hissed at him.

"Oh okay-.." The cashier asked, purty confused. But, he reached over & grabbed a little white box.

'_ClearBlue.' _Avan read as the man handed him the box.

"Thank you, Sir." Avan chuckled before walking out of the store.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Avan's POV**

I chuckled as Ari refused to go into the bathroom. She has been dreading this all day. 'I wonder how Carlos will react?'

"Go!" Liz lightly shoved her friend into the bathroom.

"Okay, it says, pee on test, wait two minutes, two pink lines equal positive & one blue line equals negative. Alright, seems simply enough." Victoria mumbled reading the directions on the blue & white box.

Ariana nervously nodded her head. Victoria opened the box & handed the test to Ariana.

"Good luck." I half smiled.

**Author's Note:** _Did you see that one coming? XD Well, I know Teen Mom is on & I watch that show & I wanted to addresses the topic, being a teen. XD So, yeee. It'll show the struggles she'll go through & stuff like that. & someone will definitely come into her life when, someone is just coming back. So, REVIEW, REVIEW for the next chapter!_


End file.
